


A Malfoy Helps a Weasley (and the World Doesn't End)

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Why had Hermione senthimto shop for Lily's first birthday gift?





	A Malfoy Helps a Weasley (and the World Doesn't End)

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/). Challenge #74: Ron/Astoria, ribbons and lace.

Ron stared bewilderedly at the table of baby clothes; all were in nauseatingly pastel shades and covered in frothy lace and satiny ribbons. Why had Hermione sent _him_ to shop for Lily’s first birthday gift? 

Oh, he knew why — it was either go to Madam Malkin’s or stay home with a sick Hugo. Ron couldn’t stand cleaning up vomit — hadn’t been able to since he’d cursed himself with slugs back in his second year. So he’d happily jumped into the fireplace, eager to escape his puking son and irritated wife. 

He’d whistled under his breath, anticipating a quick shopping trip and then maybe a spot of Quidditch with Harry, but his cheery tune had disappeared when he’d walked into Madam Malkin’s. 

There were so many choices. What would look good on his ginger niece? And more importantly, what would Hermione approve of?

Ron picked up a pink jumper with a kitten appliqué; it looked absurd in his large, calloused hands and he quickly set it back down. He didn’t think pink was Lily’s color, anyway. 

“Need some help?” 

“Oy!” Startled, Ron turned and saw a woman standing behind him, an amused look on her face. She looked familiar, and he racked his brain to think of who she was. Then it hit him and he gasped, mouth dropping open in shock. A _Malfoy_ was offering to help him? 

“We’re not all prats, you know,” Astoria Malfoy said lightly, and Ron closed his mouth, feeling rather foolish. “So, do you need some help?” 

“I…yes, please.” 

She giggled and he felt his ears burn with embarrassment. “Who are you buying for? And where’s your wife?” 

“She’s home with our son; he’s sick.” Astoria nodded knowingly and stepped up to the colorful display. “Er, I’m looking for my niece, Lily. She’s a red-head.” 

Astoria glanced at him. “You don’t know what color looks good on a ginger? I’d think you’d have plenty of experience.” 

Ron mumbled, _“I’m not a girl,”_ under his breath, and Astoria laughed again. 

“How old is she?” 

“She’s going to be one,” Ron said. “Hermione told me to pick out a few things. Maybe something without too many ribbons? Or too much lace? Ginny hates all that girly stuff.” 

Astoria perused the selection of clothes and picked up a dark green dress with only a few ruffles. “How’s this?” 

“Not bad.” 

Astoria looked for more, eventually handing him a navy jumper, a beige pair of shorts, and another dress, this time in deep purple. All items were refreshingly free of lace and ribbons, and Ron figured Hermione _and_ Ginny would approve. 

“Er, thank you,” he said awkwardly when they were finished. 

“Not a problem,” Astoria said with a wink. 

Ron watched as she left the store, still amazed that a Malfoy had helped him. 

But the pile of clothes in his hand was evidence that one had, and with a grin, he went to check out. 

Thanks to Astoria, he had time for a bit of Quidditch.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
